Relentless Change
by HTML5
Summary: After surviving the battle against the goo, all seems well until he begins to change. Will this be Agents 3's Fate to succumb to its power or will he be cured of this horrible disease?


You the unknown void.

"Your friends may have hindered our progress, but they think we are gone" The voice chuckled, it almost sounded like my own.

"Time to wake up and smell the atmosphere"

A bright light envelops my vision, and objects begin to get into focus.

"I think he's waking up!" Something prods my cheek, I instinctively swat it away with my hand.

"Pearl stop it!" Someone groaned the inkling sounded feminine and had an accent like an Octoling but spoke Inklingish.

"What? I'm waking him up sheesh"

"How would you like it if someone poked your face?"

"You do it to me all the time!"

"T-that's not the same!" she stuttered, clearly these two get along well from their constant bickering it was already annoying me.

As my vision returned I could see two inklings leaning over me arguing with one another, while one was clearly Captain Cuttlefish looking down at me. One looked rather short, she had a crown and white pink tentacles while the other adorned black and green tentacles with suction cups on the top…

"Give the lad space" Cuttlefish piped up using his walking stick to push the two Inklings away. "You alright kiddo you uhh… banged your head pretty hard" He looked uncertain when he said that, but I had nothing to go off and the captain isn't much of a liar from my time in the service.

"These are our… new recruits, they are different so don't get up and do something stupid they helped us" he reassured, that would explain the odd-looking inkling because she isn't an inkling at all she's an Octoling. Yeah this isn't sketchy at all…

"Don't worry she's a defect along with agent eight over there" He must have noticed me staring at her but there was another? I look to where he was pointing and see an Octoling having her back to us. Clearly a soldier of war with well-defined muscles. She looks different to the ones seen in Octo Valley, different tentacles and clothing. A second generation of Octoling fighters' maybe? I'll keep my eye on her.

Agent eight? Did we skip four to seven? How long was I out for all I remember was breaking Captain out of that oversized blender and knocking myself out. When I come to think of it there was someone else with him maybe that was eight.

"How long have been out" Sitting up I feel the top of my head, it stings and appears to have some sort of bandage on, must have hit it hard and would explain the amnesia plus the banging headache.

"Not too long, and you hit your head pretty hard, nothing too serious just a slight cut on your head which we plastered."

"And, where are we?"

"Home" Cuttlefish smiled as he looks behind me, I turn around and see the sprawling city of Inkopolis, I couldn't help but smile, being stuck in the subway for cod knows how long. The view was gorgeous you could see the tower with the great zap fish wrapped around it. Honestly, it's a great city so many things to do and inklings to meet.

"Well we are close to home let's say, we've got a bit of journey til we are truly back in the city, I hope you don't mind flying three" he chuckles as the sounds of large rotors begin to fire up and spin. Looking up to where the noise was coming from I see two large propeller blades spinning rapidly, a chinook! Why didn't we have this for dealing with Octavio? Instead I got some girls singing… I suppose it did take the edge off a bit.

"How are you feeling three? My names Marina and my friend is Pearl, and we are Off the Hook!" I look over and see them strike a posed

Headphones, jewellery, microphone and fresh clothes please don't tell me this is another band I already get enough grief from agents one and two.

"We are the freshest band in Inkopolis" Pearl chuckled devilishly.

Yup another band, where does cuttlefish find them I can get the squid sisters but these two losers?

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking…"  
"We'll take you to the doctors to get you checked up"

"What I only banged my head, I'll be fine just need to lie down in bed for a day or two"

"You could have a concussion that would not help with your career as an agent would it?"

"Well I…" she got me there and well I do have trouble remembering over recent events.

"I think he'll be fine" The captain interjected its "Agent three here has two fine years of experience on the squid beak Splatoon, he isn't no pushover"

"What about when agent eigh-"  
"He's fine" The captain interrupted her with a firm voice. Marina kept quiet visibly shook from his interruption.

"Y-yeah I guess you are right" She responded.

"Ah it's fine Marina, think of the amount of times I banged my forehead and I'm totes fine" She looked smug and proud as if she was some hero when she had done nothing but make herself look dumb, she almost sounded ironic when she said that.

"C'mon son let's get you up." Captain offers me a helping hand which I gladly take the cold metal floor was getting uncomfortable.

"Yeah I miss my bed"

"My grandkids have made us some crabby cakes for us when we get back"

Yeah, I could really do with something to eat, I can't even remember when I last ate or even remember anything. I still remember the original mission objectives. Search the subway for possible leads to an Octarian base. Well it wasn't long before we were attacked by oddly coloured Octarians, they were emotionless just fired on sight of us leading to us getting separated, found a telephone which spoke which was odd and before I knew it I was running around a subway trying to find my way out. That's the short story of it anyway.

"Agent eight why don't you say hello to three" The captain called to her, she looked over her shoulder and towards me she hissed at me and looked back at the city, how nice of her.

"She's not familiar with Inklings, in fact she is still learning our language" He shrugged.  
Yeah, I wouldn't get too close to her if I were you, I expected better from you, especially for a man who fought in the great turf war.

For the rest of the journey back to Inkopolis the captain gave me a rundown on what happened. Apparently, it wasn't an Octoling lab and instead an old human research facility used for biological weapons. While there were no humans, but a human made robot was left and was set with a task to find a new elite race to take over the world. It used some sort of goo to take control of them it also discoloured them which explains why the green Octarians. They don't know too much except it tried to spread the so-called goo all over the world. I can only presume the government will want us to go back in to get a sample. But I'm not too sure if bringing an unknown substance back into a populated city is a wise decision.

"I don't expect you to go back in there anytime soon, you need a break for a while we can get eight and four to go in if we need be, anyway how is the head?"

"I've still got a headache…"

"Ah it will be gone in no time"

I hope so, because I feel horrible. This constant throbbing in the back of my head is not a pleasant feeling. It's like I'm hungover, maybe I was out drinking with some friends. Well that's what I'd like to think well than being knocked out in battle.

We land on top of an office near the square seeing as this is one of the only few places to land in Inkopolis, not much ground space to work with and if there was then it would be either for a small park or another skyscraper. An endlessly growing city that refuses to slow down, people keep moving in as more jobs open and as more jobs open businesses grow requiring more offices and flats. I can't really complain because there's a lot of stuff to do and if I want peace and quiet will just head to the Valley and relax.

The rotors slow down, and we get off the helicopter and get a much-needed stretch of the legs, "Feels good to be back on my own two feet"

"Wish I could say the same thing" the captain chuckles before slowly getting off the helicopter with his walking crutch, I suppose being over hundred years old has its downsides. It hasn't seemed to stop his enthusiasm and his determination.

"Have you ever thought about retiring captain?" I ask bluntly.

"Aha, I'm not leaving my position until the Octarian army have been defeated"

"Well I did take a break from fighting for a few years, after the great turf war I came back to Inkopolis and worked on the assembly line in a car factory. I mostly worked the electronics on the lights" He sighs while the others walk ahead to the exit. "The pay wasn't that good, but it was something, a lot of soldiers didn't get jobs after the war, but let's not dwell on the past" He smiles at me and puts a hand on my shoulder before heading towards the exit.

The captain rarely spoke of the past except for his time in the military, he hasn't spoken about his childhood, relationships and his education. In reality I don't really know the captain at all I just know him as my Captain.

"C'mon Agent 3" Marina shouted as she waits at the door with it open waking me from my trance.

"Coming" I responded jogging to the exit, she closes the door behind me and we both walk to the elevator in front of us. The others were in there waiting and discussing between each other. Except for agent 8 who was keeping to herself in the corner.

"Where did you get the helicopter from Captain? It doesn't look… well… military"

"Oh, it's my fathers" Pearl responded looking smug.

"He owns a rather large company and so he's pretty loaded"

So she's a spoilt brat, I wouldn't have minded as much if she had earnt the money but if her dad does all the work and she just leeches off from him I have little respect for her. It's not wrong to borrow money from relatives and you are honest or keep it to yourself then there isn't a problem.

"Yeah thanks squido, for helping us in the subway, we wouldn't have made it out without you" The captain looks towards me gesturing to thank them.

"Yeah thanks, I don't think we'd be back home without your help"

"It's no problem, my dudes"

I notice agent eight looking at my carefully and not in a good way, almost like she's watching my every move and planning to stop me if I do something stupid. I feel like I'm the villain of a show. I suppose from her point of view I am. What makes it worse she's now in Inkopolis, the captain may have put a lot of people in danger especially me. She knows I'm a part of the Squid beak Splatoon and will want to take out any threats. Luckily the door opens relieving some of the tension.

Before I could leave someone grabs my arm gently, I look over to see Agent 8 holding my arm. My heart rate accelerates but instead of quickly reacting a freeze up and just stare at her.

"Hello, I am what you call Agent eight, I trust you not" she let's go and walks off out of the elevator.

I stand there dumbfounded, what the kelp happened? She said that without emotion, wasn't in any way spoken in inklingish and she just walks not giving me any time to respond. These Octolings man they are weird. Shaking my head, I leave the elevator and catch up with the group quickly.

"C'mon three you're lagging behind us again"

"Sorry captain, just still recovering from my headache and all"

"Ah I'll let you off then this time"

"I can't wait to see the Squid Sisters!" Pearl exclaimed almost jumping in the air in excitement.

"I want to know how Marie does her Makeup" Marina clasped her hands with joy. They both continue talking about Callie and Marie like they are some sort of angel fish. I can't deny that Marie and Callie are good to be around once you know them, they are genuine and caring helped to have someone like that to speak to.

"You'll meet my granddaughters soon enough, because we are here" The captain interjected causing the two girls to stop talking and smile with excitement. He jumps down the manhole, Marina and Pearl follow behind him. I glance at Agent eight who also glanced at me before she jumps down the hole. Leaving me to finally jump down as well.

There they were, Callie, Marie and Octavio who was in an oversized snow globe, it had a rather large crack on which was covered by an enormous plaster. It does not look safe in any way I think Marie should really repair it before he breaks out. Marina and Pearl instantly race towards the two girls like squabbling fans. Octavio glares at me with daggers, two years later and he still has a grudge on me, how pathetic.

Me, Agent eight and the Captain make our way towards the Squid Sisters which were trying to answer all the questions that the two other idols were throwing at them. Callie looks over at me and smiles before she runs up and hugs me unexpectedly.

"Fabian! It's been so long"

I return the hug feeling her warmth, damn I haven't realised how much I missed this. Callie and I became pretty close friends when I think about it. Her energetic and enthusiastic nature was nice change to my dull tone. Some would say I'm extremely lucky to know a singing popstar personally and maybe I am. But at the end of the day she's just another friend. She also smells good, which I know is an odd thing to say but she genuinely does, maybe it's the perfume she uses.

"Your name's Fabian?" Pearl asks with curiosity.

"Err yeah it is"

"Sounds like you ain't from around here" She raises and eyebrow.

"No, he's a country boy, aren't you" Callie giggled as she pulls away looking at me.

"Yeah I am…"

Cod this is uncomfortable, does she have to this in front of other people. She's making me look weak and vulnerable.

"Looks like you two get along well" Marina and Pearl snickered.

I groan at their response while Callie blushed and takes a step back from me. Now they have to make the situation even more awkward and not just for me.

"How are my lovely granddaughters doing" the captain diffused.

"Gramps we are doing great, Octaio is still in his snow globe and has not escaped"

Looking back at the globe seeing the rather large crack in it, yeah that's a lie even if you kept it Quiet I'm sure Octavio will pipe up and say something about the rather large crack in his globe. But someone must have stopped him and well Marie and Callie are agents maybe they did it?

"Yo what's up carps?"

We all turn to look at the grate where the voice came from. A smug Inkling stood there with one hand in his pocket while his other hand was used to puff on his cigarette. His Short-combed back tentacles were coloured like lemon with a light violet gradient at the tips. His clothes sort of looked like mine, the headphones were sharp and flashy, and the fleece looked new and fresh. Is he an Agent?

"Oh, this is Agent 4…" Marie didn't sound too proud in saying that.

"The names Shikaku" He smirked as he tosses the cigarette on the floor, he approaches Pearl with an almost seductive look. "And what's your name girl?"

Oh god I'm already cringing hard at this guy and he's an agent! Great someone that I will have to work with I assume. Well hey at least he isn't an Octoling like agent eight so in theory he should be on my side.

"The names Pearl" she bit the bottom of her lip as she checks him out.

Great of course the spoilt brat enjoys his flirting and let me guess she's going to join in some way rather than you know tell him to stop.

"Pearl the best rapper in Inkopolis"

"And are you the best agent in Inkopolis hmm?" she teases.

"Uhm… crabby cakes anyone?"

"Oh I would love to have one Callie"

Good call Callie, this was getting extremely hard to watch, these two squids flirt and I'm starving. I reach out and take one from the warm tray, freshly made excellent. I scoff it down within seconds causing Callie to giggle at my animalistic way of eating.

"You want another one Fabian? I think you deserve it"

"Yeah, especially from you"

"Aww you're so sweet" she blushed.

"You two got the hotties or summit?" Shikaku comes in and snatches a crabby cake without warning and takes a bite from it.

"Err no…"

"Yeah right" He scoffs. "So, you are Agent three right, I heard you need to shower?" he laughs obnoxiously.

Wait what!? Who the carp said I needed to wash myself. I glance at the two sisters and see Marie looking away trying to hide her guilty expression. Did she really say that to him or is he is trying to piss me off, either way I'm mad as fuck? Cod I swear I'm going to beat the shit out of this ass. Does he have no respect for anyone? Callie could clearly see my anger as I must look quite tense.

"Hey Fabian, can we have a moment quickly?"

"Yeah sure…" I shrug.

She puts the tray down and heads into the little shack, Shikaku simply smirks and joins in the conversation that Marina and Pearl were having. Following her inside I take deep breaths and calm myself down just like how the Captain taught me. He told me that if I got stressed, scared or paranoid during the heat of battle is to take deep breaths and compose myself, it really does work like a charm.

"Sorry about Shikaku he's a bit of an arse if I'm going to be honest" she sighed.

"Clearly"

"But be careful around him, not because he's a trained Agent but he also has some sort of gang affiliation"

"What! Why the kelp did you recruit someone who's a part of a gang?!"

"Marie did, I wasn't there for the recruitment… Look either way he got the job done." She tales a sigh before continuing. "You don't need to like him just put up with him for this short reunion."

I thought about what she said for a moment. I guess Callie is right just deal with him for the time being then I won't have some gang trying to take me down.

"Fine… I'll put up with him for now"

"Good" She gave me a nervous smile before kissing me on the cheek. "Thank you… for making it back in one piece and keeping gramps safe" she blushed looking away sheepishly.

"Yeah it's nothing" I smile at her and I even blush a bit.

Leaving the shack, we both go outside and see the others all talking to each other. Shikaku was still flirting with Pearl and Marina was talking with the captain most likely about his service in the Squidbeak Splatoon. Marie was keeping to herself enjoying her crabby cake and lastly Agent 8 was staring daggers at Octavio. 

"Hey, where have you two love squids been aha" both him and pearl laugh. 

"Just having a little chat…" I groaned.

"Yeah sure mate, good one" he laughs again.

I think ignoring his remarks is the best decision otherwise he's just going to say something equally as dumb if I respond. I could try my own comeback, but Marie told me to be careful, it's quite an irritating position to be in.

"Yo, Agent 3 I need you for a sec"

He calls out to me, I glance at Marie for approval and she simply nods her head. 

"I'll be back in a sec babe" he winks at Pearl while walking away to the edge of the island. It was quite a breath-taking view. You could see the other islands and mountains in the distance. It's a lot like Octo Valley.

"Imma be straight with you... I don't trust that Octoling" He said firmly.

I looked over at him with a bit of shock as he pulls out a cigarette and a lighter. Wow I never expected to agree with him on something. Guess he isn't as dumb as he looks and speaks.

"Yeah… I don't trust her either" I glance back at the Octoling who was now back to sitting with the others.

"Been killing Octolings for days and now we gonna let one in, that ain't right!" He lights his cigarette and takes a puff from it. "Wanna Toke?"

"No, I don't smoke"

"No worries mate. Do you know anything about her?"

"No not really..."

"Well if she makes any wrong moves I'll be ready" He smirks and shows me his Splattershot concealed in his jacket. "Anyway, we should head back" He finishes his cigarette and tosses it off the edge before walking back to the group.

I walk back to the group with Shikaku and I smile at Callie to confirm that everything is okay. I sit down next to her and attempt to relax with the group.

Not much happened we both discussed with each other various things from music, food, TV and other various topics. Neither Apparently Octavio escaped his globe while I was with the captain and so Shikaku was recruited to stop him. As much as I'm not a fan of him he did do his job so I'll give him that.

"It's getting a bit late now, Me and Pearl are going to head off. Thank you for the Food Callie and Marie"

"Thank you for coming down."

"See you another time hopefully" Marina smiled and waved as both of them head for the drain.

"Don't forget to call me!" Shikaku shouted.

Pearl turns and winks at him giving him his answer. Well at least someone likes him I guess.

"I should probably go as well, the hood probably wondering where I am"

"Stay safe Shikaku…" Marie responded with a look of concern.

"I will" He says with his hands up as he jogs to the grater and jumps in.

Finally, some peace and quiet just the old gang plus an Octoling.

"Where's Agent 8 staying?"

"She'll stay with me here for now until we can find her own place" The captain stated.

Makes sense can't really throw her out the street, well they could but cod knows what trouble she will cause. Muggings, property damage and maybe even murder. It's probably what she wants to happen.

"Kiddo, you should probably head back home yourself. You need some rest. How is the head?"

"It's fine I think, most of the pain has gone"

"Good to hear, either way I think you are dying to get back on your bed" he chuckles.

"Yeah you're right, been dying to sleep somewhere comfortable" I laugh with him.

I get up and so do the others. Marie approaches me first and gives me a hug.

"Glad to have you back Fabian" she pats my cheek and smiles walking away allowing Callie to come in and hug me tightly.

"So glad to have you back, we should meet up at one point…" She pulled away and blushed a bit.

"yeah I'd love that" I kiss her on cheek in return causing her to squeak and blush immensely.

Marie and Gramps chuckled in the back, I laugh a bit myself and head for the grate. I make one last wave and jump down. Time to go home.


End file.
